


【Drarry】Three Weddings and a Funeral

by meaningless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningless/pseuds/meaningless
Summary: 致敬经典四婚一葬，以及当年帅到我昏头的休叔。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 9





	【Drarry】Three Weddings and a Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> 由于不可抗力因素，将遗漏在lofter的文章搬运过来，感谢阅读。  
> 写于2020.3.8

洁白的纱幔飘扬垂坠，客厅中央的水晶吊灯和镶金烛台映出一派金碧辉煌，贵宾从吧台拿走一杯酒又凭空冒出一杯补上空缺，悠扬的乐曲令人迷醉，欢声笑语不时随着夜风溢向窗外。  
这是马尔福庄园的晚宴。庄园主的独子德拉科·马尔福和格林格拉斯家的小姐阿斯托利亚的婚礼前夜。

“我亲爱的，没能成为你的未婚妻真的非常遗憾。”潘西咯咯笑着，手中的酒杯往马尔福唇边送。  
德拉科接过酒杯冲不远处示意：“布雷斯，过来管好你女朋友。”  
潘西慢悠悠地顺势将手搭在他肩上，脸上笑容不变：“别，趁着你现在还没成为别人的新郎，让我说说真心话怎么了。”  
“我想你的真心话有人更愿意听。”他看着布雷斯走过来，顺口调笑完就准备起身，这时潘西拉住他：“你去哪儿？”  
德拉科挑眉：“怎么了？”  
潘西神情暧昧地凑近，伏在他耳边：“或许你该去花园看看，有人在等你。”说完就放开他朝前来的布雷斯伸手，布雷斯拉着她从长沙发站起，潘西转了个圈，正要离开时德拉科拽住她：“谁？”  
她满不在乎地耸耸肩：“我只是个带话的。”  
“谁告诉你的？”  
“格兰杰。”  
马尔福几乎要跳起来了：“你们什么时候关系那么好？”  
潘西挥挥手：“说真的，当我知道你和波特搞在一起时比你现在更想问一句什么时候。”  
“那已经过去了。”他冷硬地开口。  
“哦？话已经带到，见不见随你咯。”潘西拉着布雷斯走向舞池。

这个邀约辗转两三个人的口传达到他耳中，德拉科一时不知道自己该如何处置。不需要思考就能知道那个人绝对一定是他那该死的前男友哈利·波特。他的手指在桌上敲了几下，整理好着装，决定客人都来到自家门口了，没有不见的道理。  
轻车路熟地走到后花园隐蔽的凉亭，就看见某个熟悉的人影站在前面。马尔福几乎忍不住要翻个白眼，以前波特来庄园找他一般都在这儿，避人耳目。

“波特先生人都到了，不进来喝杯酒？”他走上前端着主人家的态度，疏离而礼貌地微笑。  
“德拉科。”  
他退后一步：“波特先生。”  
波特无奈地叹气：“德拉科，别这样。让我们谈谈。”  
不，他现在最不想要的就是这个。  
“有什么事明天下午再谈吧，典礼过后有一个酒会。”  
“这是在邀请我明天参加你的婚礼？”  
“邀请函发遍了魔法部高层，你没有收到吗？”马尔福反问。  
波特心虚地想起那张被烧成灰烬的烫金请柬，耸耸肩：“不知道，好像没有。”  
马尔福怀疑地挑眉，他很确定宾客名单上有魔法界救世主的名字。  
好吧，现在这不重要了。他转转眼：“即使没有请柬，相信魔法界所有庄园都会对救世主敞开大门。”  
“德拉科，我不喜欢你这样说。”

又来，这个语气。马尔福头疼地想起过去每次真真假假的争吵都是这种语气开端，他不能在婚礼前夜还和前男友进行无礼的争吵。  
波特抿起唇，看起来很严肃，但在他再度开口前马尔福先伸手打住：“我知道救世主责任感泛滥，醒醒吧，战时昏了头跟我这个前食死徒搅在一起已经够荒唐，不用再给你光辉的人生增加不必要的污点了。”  
“什么？我说过很多次了你不是，你也不该这么说。”哈利被他这句话气得咬牙，先前准备好好谈谈的心思忘得一干二净。  
“但这不就是你的意思吗？战时跟我勾搭也无所谓，正好还能让马尔福家更死心塌地做凤凰社的间谍，战后一切结束了你当然不能让我阻碍你的光明前程，默认分手理所应当。”  
“我从没说过这种话，也没有这种意思，德拉科！我对你是认真的，你不能单方面和我分开再大张旗鼓去娶另一个女孩。梅林啊你甚至没和我说过一句分手就离开了！”  
“你没有？你是认真的难道我不是？是，我懂，战后什么都变了，你不能再跟我有牵扯以免影响你正义伟大的形象。所以你当然要丢开……哦，我该为此心碎自杀吗？以展现救世主的无上魅力？”  
这番刻薄的话让波特脸色发白，他错愕地摇摇头：“不，德拉科，我们不该是这样的。”  
马尔福烦躁地松松衬衫上端的领带，好像再晚一秒就要窒息一样。他平复着呼吸，闭上眼不再去看他的前男友，摆摆手：“忘了，忘了它吧波特。”

波特只是看着他，困惑他们是怎么到这个地步的？  
战时马尔福一家几经抉择站到了凤凰社这边，他和德拉科的合作非常成功，高度紧张的情绪只有在德拉科身边才会放松，从任务分配的搭档走到恋人没花上多少时间，并且出乎意料地，两人非常合拍。  
他还记得有天德拉科开玩笑说他们在校时没能做朋友一定是因为他们注定会成为恋人，说完低头细细亲吻两人交缠的指节。他那时只觉心都要化了。  
可是他们从没说起等战争结束后要怎么样。战后是没完没了的采访、审判、令他心力交瘁的重建工作，也就是那段时间他和德拉科争吵最多。确实没谁说过分手，但就这么……分开了。

等等，没谁说过分手不是吗？  
他盯着德拉科解开的领口处若隐若现的锁骨，晃神了一霎：“这套西装很衬你。”  
波特看着德拉科一脸“萨拉查啊这个人终于疯掉了”的表情，难得不好意思起来：“……好吧，我是说，很少见你穿正装——嘿别这么看我，巫师长袍不算。”  
平静下来的马尔福无谓地摇摇头打断了他的辩解：“没关系，波特，任何一个眼睛没瞎的人都会这么说。顺便一提，我为明天订做了一套新西装，你要来看吗？”  
波特很好奇他是不是把“一个马尔福居然会在婚礼上穿麻瓜衣服”这句话写在脸上了，因为接下来德拉科就眨眨眼：“利亚的意思。”  
行吧，所以现在是到了炫耀“我有一个温柔美丽高贵的未婚妻而你没有”这一步吗？  
波特缓缓眯眼，审视德拉科挂着假笑的脸，但德拉科无懈可击。于是他慎重地点头：“当然，我会来的。”  
“恭候光临。”

波特第二天真正出现在婚礼现场的时候还是引起了一阵不小的骚动，他所经之处宾客们纷纷转头致以注目礼，神情无一例外地探究和兴奋。地下恋情可防不住传闻，我是说，你不能指望魔法界里有谁对救世主的绯闻不好奇，对吧？幸好同样收到邀请函的赫敏跟着他一起到场，替他挡掉了不少的搭讪。  
站在甜品台边的波特扫视全场都没看见今天的主角，只收获了来自马尔福家主的瞪视，他百无聊赖地戳着布丁，恶毒地猜测德拉科或许终于被他那条领带勒死在了换衣间。为什么不呢？鉴于那条领带该死的显得他脖颈修长身材高挑。最终拯救那盘布丁的是赶来拖走他的赫敏。

典礼快开始了，坐在观礼台后排的波特不自在地动动身子。他正在思考自己为什么要出现在这里，显然这不是他会喜欢的场合，不不，不是说德拉科这部分，他也想过婚礼，但他想的场景里可没有阿斯亚托——阿托亚斯丽——那个女孩叫什么来着？梅林啊，他开始讨厌那个没见过几面的金发姑娘了。  
“哈利，安静！”赫敏在坐在他旁边低声提醒，手肘快速地撞撞他。波特坐直身子，哦，他刚刚是不是说了什么？要是他无意间说出了什么失礼的话请原谅，没人会对自己男朋友要跟别人结婚这件事保持冷静的好吗？所以要是他感到很紧张也绝对不是他的错。  
哈利舔舔嘴唇，任由思维发散到随便哪个角落。他想起来自己为什么还坐在这了，因为他不能错过德拉科的婚礼，即使前缀需要加上“前男友”。而赫敏对着明显魂不守舍的好友无声地叹气，开始考虑是否可以立刻离席。作为少有的知情人，她当然知道哈利跟马尔福之间的关系，也还记得昨晚波特连夜飞路她的神情。  
突然响起的掌声把波特的神志拽了回来，他抬头猝不及防地看见德拉科挽着那个不清楚名字的女孩踏着满堂宾客的掌声入场，玫瑰花瓣打着旋儿飘下，婚纱洁白的裙摆扫过之处皆洒落点点碎光，德拉科不时向亲朋好友点头示意，脸上笑意在对上波特的绿眼睛后僵了片刻，随即若无其事地移开视线。  
而他坐在原地想，德拉科穿西装确实很好看。  
证婚人是马尔福家和格林格拉斯家共同的一个长辈，波特看着眼熟，想起好像在魔法部高层会议上见过几次。  
等他回过神来新郎新娘已经面向宾客，两个金发脑袋晃得波特眼晕，周边的话语模糊成背景音乐，他取下眼镜擦了擦，再度抬头看见穿着正式礼服长袍的证婚人手持魔杖，半空中浮现出魔法契约。

“……德拉科·马尔福先生，你是否愿意接受身边这位阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯小姐成为你的妻子，关心她、爱护她……”

这是一个错误！波特脑中响起尖锐的警报声，后知后觉地意识到自己根本不该来到这里，他不能听马尔福给别人余生的承诺。于是他不再听下去，快速地侧头悄声冲旁边人说了句抱歉就匆匆离开座位向后走去，不管赫敏诧异的低声惊呼。  
波特步履匆忙，只想快点逃离。快快快，趁他还没说出口。  
走到门口的时候他被一句话钉住了。  
“Sorry,I don’t.”

波特的手僵在门把上，他不可置信地回头。  
德拉科还穿着昂贵的新西装，可他果断扯下胸前的鲜花，不顾卢修斯难看的脸色和霍然站起的格林格拉斯家主，经过主婚人，经过愣在原地的宾客，直直跑向波特。伴郎布雷斯联合潘西一起挡下想要追过去的卢修斯和纳西莎，娇美的未婚妻自己撩开头纱看着突发变故说不出话。  
“傻瓜，还不跑等什么？”  
他还有闲心揉了下波特乱糟糟的黑发，随即一把推开大门，波特自觉握住他伸过来的手，恍惚地跟着他前男友——这一点现在真的存疑了——跑出婚礼现场，把惊呼和喧嚣都抛在身后。  
奔跑途中他转头看向德拉科的侧脸，问：“我们去哪儿？”  
“回家。”

TBC.


End file.
